


These are my salad days (slowly being eaten away)

by raxilia_running



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Lemon, M/M, Power Bottom Victor, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Era ancora difficile abituarsi al nuovo corso che avevano preso le loro vite, a quella lontananza forzata proprio quando più si cercavano e avrebbero voluto ritrovarsi vicini. C’era qualcosa di molto frustrante nel dover costringere tutto quello che volevano darsi ai pochi scampoli di vita che riuscivano a strappare un po’ qui e un po’ lì. Incontrarsi a metà strada era ancora più complicato ed era sempre Viktor quello che finiva per organizzare una fuga improvvisata e piombargli fra capo e collo come un uragano di guai e tentazioni.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [terryh_nyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryh_nyan/gifts).



> "Salad days" è un'espressione shakespeariana che indica quel periodo della propria adolescenza/gioventù caratterizzato da inesperienza, entusiasmo, idealismo, innocenza (cit. Wikipedia) e mi sembrava pressocché perfetta per Yuuri, sia per il suo significato sia perché, beh, CIBO.  
> Fine del momento serio.  
> Ciao, sono Raxi, ho visto le prime tre puntate di "Yuri on Ice!!!" e sono caduta nel vortice con tutti i panni. I'M WEAK. E dopo aver visto la terza puntata e aver urlato a tutt'andare: "HANNO GIÀ FATTO TUTTO, COSA POSSO AGGIUNGERE IO IN UNA FANFIC???", mi sono risposta da sola.  
> Ma la lemon naturalmente.  
> Scrivere su una serie di cui per ora sono usciti solo tre episodi è complesso, ho dovuto abbozzare tantissimo sulle caratterizzazioni di Viktor (di cui tutti speriamo di sapere MOLTO di più) e di Yuuri (quant'è adorabile sto figliolo, eh?) ma il punto è che mi sembrano così carini e cuccioli e hanno così tanto potenziale porno/fluff/angst che, boh, eccola qua sta fanfic. È una future-fic sui primi stadi della loro relazione, più o meno, in un periodo in cui devono dividersi fra i rispettivi impegni e bla bla bla, vabbè, basta, che vi spoilero tutto.  
> E ci sono le terme.  
> Perché sono due i porno di base che io pretendo su Viktor e Yuuri: nelle terme e col cibo.  
> Poi parliamo del resto.  
> E basta, vi lascio alla lettura, spero che li amiate come li amo io. *si commuove e corre verso il tramonto*  
>  _WAIFU THIS IS FOR YOU *lancia fiori in modo drammatico*_

_After the rush has gone_   
_I hope you find a little more time_   
_Remember we were partners in crime_   
_It's only two years ago_   
_The man with the suit and the face_   
_You knew that he was there on the case_   
_Now he's in love with you, he's in love with you_   
_And love is like a high prison wall_   
_And you could leave me standing so tall_   
_**(Gold | Spandau Ballet)**_

«Uff…».

Katsuki Yuuri sbuffò piano e in quello sbuffo si lasciò andare, scivolando indietro contro il bordo della pozza fino a lasciare fuori dall’acqua soltanto il suo viso.

Le pozze termali dell’onsen di famiglia si stendevano davanti ai suoi occhi in uno specchio perfettamente lucido di acqua bollente da cui si innalzavano spirali di vapore lente e pesanti, come le palpebre che minacciavano di trasformare il suo mondo in una torpida oscurità confusa da un istante all’altro.

Le due di notte non erano esattamente il momento più indicato per abbandonarsi a un bagno caldo ma la quiete immacolata che lo circondava, quella quiete in cui persino i suoi pensieri riuscivano a far rumore, lo ripagava persino della fatica di doversi tenere sveglio, pena rischiare seriamente di affogare in mezzo metro d’acqua.

E poi c’era il calore, che in un abbraccio inesorabile e vaporoso scioglieva muscoli pietrificati, tendini annodati e legamenti intrecciati. Yuuri sospirò, appoggiando la testa contro il bordo e socchiudendo gli occhi, e si abbandonò alla carezza lenta che gli scivolava sulla pelle come il tocco di dita impalpabili e gentili.

Gli allenamenti di quel giorno erano stati particolarmente intensi ma più del suo fisico era la sua mente ad essere stremata. L’autodisciplina era sfiancante, ora che non c’era più un insegnante piacevolmente inflessibile ad occupare la sua mente nello zelo di compiacerlo, e tornava a capitargli di concentrarsi troppo su tutti i piccoli dolori collaterali, che guastavano quel gesto della mano o questo salto troppo azzardato.

Ma resisteva.

Sollevò una mano, lasciandola sgocciolare sopra il pelo ora increspato dell’acqua e fissandola di sottecchi attraverso il filtro sfocato del suo sguardo miope. Sei mesi erano passati e quella nuova routine stava cominciando a dare i suoi frutti.

La vita, aveva scoperto meravigliandosi di se stesso, aveva continuato a funzionare anche senza di _lui_ ma col suo pensiero sempre in un angolo neanche tanto nascosto della mente, pronto a sbucare fuori per raddrizzargli la spina dorsale nel mezzo di una figura particolarmente difficile o animare i suoi arti, quando doveva ricordarsi perché aveva deciso di scivolare sul ghiaccio lucido della pista.

Sei mesi, ripensò in un soffio, facendo ricadere la mano in un tuffo piccolo che gli schizzò le guance. Sei mesi erano passati dall’ultima volta che Viktor Nikiforov era stato il suo allenatore; dall’ultima volta che le sue dita lunghe gli avevano sfiorato le spalle e l’avevano spinto sulla pista con una dolcezza che aveva poco da spartire con quella del maestro solerte.

Richiuse gli occhi, facendosi cullare dal calore soffocante delle terme. Gli mancavano, quelle mani. Gli mancava Viktor tutto intero, a dir la verità, ma in quell’istante preciso il suo corpo agognava il tocco di quelle dita lunghe e bianche, come l’unico balsamo in grado di guarire i nodi duri e intrecciati sotto pelle, che lo facevano soffrire a ogni movimento appena azzardato.

Giocò a immaginarle appena, mentre i suoi nervi si distendevano sotto l’anticipazione di un contatto che sapeva di allucinazione, e il sonno tornò ad aggredirlo con prepotenza. Forse avrebbe davvero dovuto uscire di lì prima di cappottarsi e finire a sputare acqua in preda a un principio da affogamento…

«Oh, allora eri qui! Ecco perché non ti avevo trovato in camera tua!».

Yuuri sobbalzò e si ritrovò ad ingollare abbastanza acqua bollente dal naso e dalla bocca da temere di aver svuotato mezza pozza e averla risputata fuori un colpo di tosse sorpreso dopo l’altro. Quando finalmente riemerse e riuscì a spalancare gli occhi, la prima cosa che vide fu nientemeno che la faccia sorridente di Viktor Nikiforov in persona.

No, non era esatto. La prima cosa che aveva visto era stata _altro_ , perché il bel tomo aveva avuto la grandiosa pensata di piantarsi in piedi proprio alle sue spalle e adesso lo stava sovrastando dall’alto in basso in tutta la sua, beh… maestà.

«Co… cosa ci fai qui… a quest’ora? Non… non dovevi arrivare domani mattina?».

“ _Ciao_ ” avrebbe potuto dirgli, tanto per cominciare. O “ _Sono tanto felice di rivederti_ ” ma, no, il suo nervosismo doveva avere il sopravvento su tutto e fargli fare la figura del maleducato proprio davanti al suo idolo… no, allenatore… uhm, il suo…

«Sì, in teoria…» esordì Viktor, torturandosi le labbra con l’indice in un fare fintamente annoiato «ma poi ho deciso di prendere il primo volo disponibile, perché non mi andava di aspettare altre otto ore prima di rivedere il mio ragazzo!».

Ecco, sì, eccolo il termine che stava cercando.

_Ragazzo_.

Viktor continuava ad osservarlo, le labbra a cuore piegate in un sorrisetto carico di divertita malizia e i pugni premuti contro i fianchi nudi. Oh, era così adorabile _il suo porcellino_ mentre se ne stava a mollo nell’acqua con i capelli scuri appiccicati alla fronte e le guance tonde arrossate dal caldo, gli veniva voglia di mangiarselo di baci e, in effetti, non capiva cosa stesse aspettando a darsi da fare.

«Se mi stavi cercando… perché sei… mmh, nudo davanti a me… adesso?».

Oh sì, ecco perché.

«Perché ho pensato che sarebbe stato proprio divertente farci il bagno assieme» chiocciò, facendogli un occhiolino tutt’altro che innocente.

Perché adorava tenerlo sulla corda, ma che domande.

«… alle due di notte…» protestò debolmente Yuuri, mentre l’acqua che fino a qualche secondo prima lo aveva avvolto nel suo abbraccio si faceva persino fredda, in confronto alla vampata di mostruoso calore che l’improvvisa comparsa di Viktor chi aveva risvegliato in petto. Era ancora difficile distinguere dove finissero i sentimenti di quasi completa adorazione per l’idolo indiscusso della sua esistenza e quel principio di innamoramento feroce, che cominciava a renderlo abbastanza spudorato da farlo rispondere a tono.

Di tanto in tanto e non senza ripercussioni parecchio piacevoli per quegli azzardi.

«Tu sei qui» gli fece notare pigramente Viktor, accennando con la punta dell’indice a lui e poi al contorno circolare della pozza, e Yuuri ne seguì il verso quasi incantato, prima di riscuotersi e provare a cambiare posizione, nel vano tentativo di rendere quella conversazione meno imbarazzante.

«Oh, sì ma… mi sono allenato fino a tardi e…».

«Oh, splendido! Raccontami tutto!».

Yuuri ebbe a malapena il tempo di sbattere le palpebre che Viktor lo stava già scavalcando – _gli stava passando sopra la testa_ , era osceno, dannazione, così deliziosamente osceno – in un balzo tanto aggraziato che l’acqua sembrò aprirsi in un’increspatura lieve per fargli spazio.

Yuuri doveva… doveva chiudere la bocca prima di fare la figura dell’imbambolato cronico o…

Viktor gattonò, intrappolandolo fra le sue gambe, e nel tempo che Yuuri ci metteva a seguire le sue mosse fluide, le sue mani si erano già posate sul bordo, ai lati della sua testa, e si era avvicinato abbastanza per scrutare ogni minuscola gocciolina d’acqua che piegava le punte delle sue ciocche e ricadeva sulle sue guance. Poteva sentire il suo profumo – sapeva di sapone e di cibo e di quell’indefinito senso di quiete che avvolgeva Viktor ogni volta che metteva piede a Yu-topia.

Avrebbe potuto persino contargli i capillari uno alla volta, se continuava ad arrossire a quel modo, ma Yuuri riprese a parlare nell’istante stesso in cui il suo sguardo mollò per un numero sufficienti di secondi i suoi occhi scuri. Gli brillavano di gioia, in quel modo pulito che Yuuri aveva di dimostrargli tutto quello che sentiva senza nemmeno dover aprire bocca.

«Io… beh, insomma, col quadruplo Salchow va meglio… forse dovrei chiedere alle gemelle di farti vedere qualche video, capiresti meglio che dalle mie parole…».

«Ma io preferisco sentire la tua voce, porcellino mio».

Viktor lo stroncò con uno dei suoi toni più caldi e bassi, un mormorio che si sollevava appena dall’acqua insieme al vapore onnipresente che gli appannava lo sguardo. Gli stava allacciando le braccia al collo ma non bastava; Yuuri si sentì avido e se ne vergognò ma avrebbe voluto sentire i palmi grandi delle sue mani sulle sue spalle. Avrebbe voluto sentirli sul suo collo, sul suo petto e sulla sua pancia e…

«Forse sarebbe meglio… se ne parlassimo in camera mia…» sospirò in un sussurro improvvisamente roco. Gli occhi azzurri di Viktor non lo lasciavano neanche per il tempo sufficiente a _riprendere fiato_ ma giurava – su tutto quello in cui credeva – che non c’era stata malizia in quella proposta, solo il bisogno di spostarsi in un luogo dove non rischiassero di essere scoperti per sbaglio.

Viktor però sorrise, le labbra così vicine alle sue che gli parve di sentirsi sfiorato mentre si piegavano all’insù, e con la punta dell’indice gli sfiorò il naso in un guizzo divertito.

«Ma poi dovremmo allontanarci… non mi va» concluse in una risatina divertita e fu poi il suo pollice a poggiarsi al centro esatto delle sue labbra schiuse. Lo stava toccando, finalmente, fosse anche solo quel polpastrello che gli spalancava piano la bocca e giocava col profilo netto dei suoi denti, prima di andare a sfiorargli la lingua non tanto per caso.

Yuuri lo leccò nel riflesso condizionato di deglutire troppo velocemente tutta l’ansia e la voglia che lo stavano rendendo nervoso e spaventosamente sveglio, e Viktor gradì così tanto quella piccola inaccortezza che si sporse, spezzando in un lampo la tensione sottilissima che ancora li teneva sospesi.

Gli era mancata, la bocca di Yuuri, il suo sapore dolcissimo, la fame con cui accoglieva le sue labbra e la sua lingua, i sospiri lenti in cui si produceva, mentre lo penetrava in uno dei suoi baci più languidi e lunghi, lasciandolo a corto di fiato e di parole. Le sue dita lunghe si infilarono leste fra le ciocche bagnate, lo spinsero di più contro il suo viso e le mani di Yuuri si posarono sui suoi fianchi, lente, affamate, tremanti, si inerpicarono sulle costole e si aggrapparono alla sua schiena nuda.

Lo voleva più vicino, nonostante tutte le cautele di qualche istante prima, e Viktor lo accontentò, abbassandosi su di lui fino a sederglisi in grembo. Yuuri non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di accorgersi completamente di quella mossa, troppo occupato a inseguire la bocca di Viktor, a stringersi contro il suo petto, mentre le sue mani cercavano febbrilmente ogni pezzo di lui che gli era mancato nelle ultime tre settimane.

Era ancora difficile abituarsi al nuovo corso che avevano preso le loro vite, a quella lontananza forzata proprio quando più si cercavano e avrebbero voluto ritrovarsi vicini. C’era qualcosa di molto frustrante nel dover costringere tutto quello che volevano darsi ai pochi scampoli di vita che riuscivano a strappare un po’ qui e un po’ lì. Incontrarsi a metà strada era ancora più complicato ed era sempre Viktor quello che finiva per organizzare una fuga improvvisata e piombargli fra capo e collo come un uragano di guai e tentazioni.

Non gliene aveva mai fatto una colpa ma Yuuri avrebbe voluto che i loro impegni fossero più indulgenti, quel tanto che bastava per non ritrovarsi a pomiciare alle due di notte nelle terme di casa, con una voglia che minacciava di scoppiare nelle vene da un istante all’altro.

«Mmh… piano, porcellino mio, così ti consumi…».

Viktor si staccò in un mugolio umido dalle sue labbra e restò premuto contro la sua fronte, le sue dita che prendevano a delineare piano i contorni del suo viso, mentre Yuuri stringeva le labbra e provava maldestramente a reprimere il brivido che lo stava attraversando dalla sommità della colonna vertebrale alla punta dei piedi.

Viktor era seduto su di lui e nel rimestare dell’acqua attorno a loro non capiva se lo turbasse di più quel contatto pelle contro pelle o il fatto che lo stesse accarezzando con una premura dolcissima, che contrastava decisamente con tutta la situazione ben poco innocente in cui si stavano andando a ficcare.

E poi le sentì, due dita che si posavano piano sotto il suo mento e lo costringevano a sollevare lo sguardo per fissarlo in pieno viso. Gli occhi azzurri di Viktor erano un incanto in cui si specchiava con difficoltà, sempre col timore addosso di ritrovarci dentro una noia che avrebbe potuto fare capolino da un istante all’altro.

Invece, ogni sacrosanta volta, c’era quello sguardo assorto che provava a scavargli dentro e Yuuri avrebbe voluto chiedergli cosa ci trovasse di così interessante in uno come lui, prima di fermarsi e ricordarsi di tutte le parole che si erano scambiati negli ultimi diciotto mesi. E di tutti gli scappellotti che Viktor gli avrebbe suonato, se lo avesse sentito ancora buttarsi giù a quel modo.

«Ti sono mancato… porcellino mio?».

Yuuri deglutì, la gola improvvisamente secca, e quel rumore imbarazzante si propagò in una bolla attorno a loro. Per un attimo ebbe la tentazione di sporgersi e ritornare sulle labbra di Viktor, per evitare di fargli sentire tutto il peso opprimente della sua nostalgia.

«Sì… mi sei mancato… molto».

La sua voce era un foglio accartocciato che solo il vapore rendeva meno affilato e Viktor gli rivolse un sorriso piccolo, così malinconico da sembrare fuori posto sul suo volto sornione. E poi posò un palmo bagnato contro la sua guancia e Yuuri ci si accoccolò tutto in quella carezza consolante, nel tocco lento del pollice che gli sfiorava un sopracciglio e andava ad affondargli in uno zigomo.

«Anche tu mi sei mancato tantissimo… ma adesso sono qui, uh?» gli sussurrò, a due centimetri esatti dalla sua bocca, con quel tono di voce che spazzava via in fretta ogni tristezza per lasciare spazio solo a quell’istante preciso, in cui tutto si incastrava perfettamente con i loro desideri.

Quando tornò a baciarlo, Yuuri dovette tirare dentro un respiro profondo per non soccombere e sciogliersi in acqua in un indegno cumulo di ormoni e contentezza. I baci di Viktor avevano qualcosa di intossicante e non solo perché era maledettamente bravo. I baci di Viktor uscivano fuori dai suoi sogni, sapevano di un dono immeritato che pure era stato concesso proprio a lui, e lo sorprendevano ogni volta come se fosse la prima, come se la sua realtà e le sue fantasie tornassero a slittare l’una sull’altra e realizzasse improvvisamente che amava Viktor.

Che Viktor lo ricambiava.

Le sue mani scivolarono giù dalle sue scapole, affondando nell’acqua e stringendogli i fianchi mentre seguivano quel pensiero. Non voleva che scomparisse, non voleva risvegliarsi e ritrovarsi in un letto gelido con i palmi disgraziatamente vuoti, ma i muscoli tesi in cui le sue dita affondavano erano reali, come la punta della lingua che gli solleticava il palato e lo lasciava senza fiato.

Viktor non si fece pregare da quella mossa azzardata, scivolò sotto le sue mani bagnate e si spinse contro le sue anche, intrappolandolo fra le sue cosce in un movimento possessivo. Sentì Yuuri inarcare la schiena in un gemito roco, premendosi contro il suo petto mentre inseguiva la sua bocca che gli sfuggiva apposta, dispettosa come sapeva diventarlo solo lui, quando decideva che il suo protetto doveva impegnarsi di più in una nuova impresa.

Gli morse un labbro, cominciando a strusciarsi lento contro il suo ventre teso, e Yuuri si lasciò trascinare dal suo ritmo come faceva sempre, le dita che slittavano disperatamente contro l’acqua che si metteva in mezzo fra lui e Viktor, fra le sue cosce strette e le ossa sporgenti dei suoi fianchi, fra le sue natiche prepotenti e il suo sesso già duro e impaziente.

Lo stava inseguendo, inseguiva la promessa di quelle anche che lo ipnotizzavano nel loro ondeggiare lento e assassino, che lo andavano a stanare nel suo guscio ancora resistente di troppe timidezze e lo spingevano a farsi avido, a succhiare le labbra umide di Viktor, ad ancorarsi alla sua vita e far scattare i fianchi in alto, per andargli più vicino, per andare più a fondo, perché non erano abbastanza vicini, perché ancora il calore del suo corpo gli sfuggiva.

«Vik…» sussurrò in un gemito roco, cercando di recuperare un pizzico di lucidità, ma la bocca di Viktor si stava già incastrando fra il suo collo e la sua clavicola, mordendo piano la sua pelle umida e calda.

«Vik…» lo pregò e questa volta era un lamento strozzato, mentre Viktor lo intrappolava fra le sue natiche in uno sfregamento così profondo e insistente che i fianchi di Yuuri schizzarono in una scossa elettrica devastante. Voleva entrargli dentro, voleva soffocare dentro di lui, come faceva Viktor ogni volta che se lo prendeva contro la prima superficie piana disponibile, voleva…

«Forse… dovremmo continuare in… camera mia… se qualcuno entra…» pigolò e la bocca di Viktor era a un passo dal suo orecchio, i suoi denti affilati giocherellavano con il lobo a togliergli gli ultimi residui della sua sanità mentale e lui non riusciva, non ce la faceva a smettere di premersi contro di lui e arrancare nell’acqua calda che rendeva tutto ancora più complicato.

«Stavo pensando… in sei mesi che stiamo insieme… tu non sei mai stato sopra, uh… porcellino mio?».

Yuuri sobbalzò in evidente imbarazzo ma quella mossa ebbe il solo effetto di spingerlo di nuovo fra le natiche di Viktor e si ritrovò a ingoiare a fatica un gemito, che sarebbe stato abbastanza alto da svegliare tutta la casa in quel preciso istante.

«Io non… sei sempre stato tu il più… esperto di noi due quindi… uh… mi sembrava normale che fossi tu a…».

«Non muori dalla voglia di venirmi dentro?» lo sorprese la voce di Viktor in un sussurro così roco e basso, quel genere di tono che tirava fuori quando smetteva di prenderlo in giro e decideva di farlo impazzire senza remore. E poi le sue labbra si posarono contro il suo orecchio in un bacio piccolo e rovente e fu in quell’istante che Yuuri smise di respirare.

Viktor temette di averlo ucciso – un infarto a venticinque anni non era una cosa carina – lo sentì restare inerte sotto di lui e solo dopo cinque secondi che sembravano ore, finalmente, Yuuri si voltò a fissarlo. Non era arrossito, brillava letteralmente come un fuocherello scoppiettante, mentre le sue dita incespicavano sui suoi fianchi e i suoi talloni strisciavano contro il terreno scabro della pozza.

Ne aveva voglia, oh sì, che ne aveva voglia.

«Ma non so come fare e… e siamo in acqua… e se magari combino un disastro?».

Yuuri ci stava provando, a dominarsi, a non lasciarsi prendere dall’entusiasmo, a non permettere al suo cervello fin troppo fantasioso di pensare anche solo per sbaglio all’ardita mossa di prendersi il suo ragazzo. Lui, Katsuki Yuuri, che si muoveva dentro Viktor Nikiforov.

_Lui_.

Una mano di Viktor si mosse brevemente sott’acqua, andando a cercare le sue dita e intrecciandoci le proprie, prima di stringerlo forte e sollevare entrambe le loro mani, perché potesse vederle avviluppate in quella stretta inscindibile.

«Cosa ti ho detto a proposito di superare i tuoi limiti, porcellino mio?».

Era di nuovo il suo tono canzonatorio, quello con cui lo aveva indotto a sollevare lo sguardo e fissarlo nei suoi occhi azzurri e assorti, e da qualche parte dentro se stesso Yuuri sospirò di sollievo. Non che non amasse quel lato terribilmente provocante di Viktor ma aveva sempre il timore che tutta quell’esasperata carica erotica avrebbe finito per ammazzarlo, perché il suo cuore non ce la faceva a non battere all’impazzata quando lo faceva sentire così tanto desiderato.

«Sei… sicuro che per te vada bene che io…» gesticolò Yuuri, agitando nervosamente la mano libera davanti al suo viso, ma Viktor lo osservò di sotto in su, rivolgendogli il suo sorrisetto più malizioso.

«Oh, non vedo l’ora di vedere di cosa sei capace!» esclamò Viktor, lasciandogli un bacio sulla punta del naso, e gli tolse ogni voglia di cercare nuove obiezioni che stavano poco in piedi. Yuuri ebbe appena il tempo di annuire a metà fra l’ansioso e il rassegnato – si stava ormai abituando alle uscite fin troppo entusiaste e imbarazzanti del suo ragazzo – che quello fece una mossa slealissima.

Sollevò le loro mani ancora strette in quella presa spasmodica che gli torturava il cuore e prese a baciargli le punte delle dita a fior di labbra, piccoli baci adoranti su cui Yuuri stava persino per commuoversi intenerito, finché Viktor non schiuse la bocca e non cominciò a _leccare_.

La punta della sua lingua prese a descrivere piano tutta la lunghezza del suo indice, dalla nocca al polpastrello e poi giù, per giocherellare in modo ancora più perverso con il suo dito medio. Yuuri boccheggiò, per un istante si scordò persino come si faceva a respirare, quando quello, non contento, spalancò le labbra e gli avviluppò tutte e due le dita in un morso umido e caldissimo.

Oh, Yuuri non era mai stato abituato a pensar male, ma conosceva abbastanza le capacità di quella bocca a cuore da sapere fin dove potesse spingersi e quanto bene potesse… ecco, stava succhiando, i denti appena affondati nel rilievo spigoloso delle sue nocche e la sua lingua che lo circuiva dispettosa, seguendo con la punta ogni rilievo e ogni piega delle sue dita.

Furono i suoi occhi azzurri, appena adombrati sotto le ciglia chiarissime, a spezzargli la schiena in un brivido violento. Lo guardava con lo stesso sguardo affamato e adorante con cui avrebbe potuto guardare una ciotola di katsudon, si gustava il sapore della sua pelle bagnata in quei mugolii bassi e atoni che lo facevano schizzare, senza il bisogno che Viktor lo toccasse per davvero.

Yuuri annaspò, rendendosi improvvisamente conto che non stava facendo null’altro, a parte fissare il suo ragazzo con un’espressione che non voleva immaginarsi, tanto a suo dire doveva essere imbarazzante, ma a Viktor bastava già quello, bastava soltanto il modo in cui lo fissava e ricambiava il suo sguardo, con la stessa fame sporcata di desiderio che con la pura ammirazione dell’allievo verso il maestro non aveva nulla da spartire.

Per Viktor, in fondo, era sempre stato tutto più semplice e più complesso. Cosa provasse davvero per Katsuki Yuuri lo aveva capito fin dal primo istante e solo il suo profondo rispetto per lui gli aveva impedito di mescolare il suo ruolo di allenatore con quello di amante. Yuuri, però, era diverso: aveva avuto bisogno dei suoi tempi, aveva avuto necessità di riscoprire se stesso, prima di azzardare qualche timida pattinata fuori dal cerchio ristretto delle sue sicurezze di sempre.

Aspettarlo, consumandosi di voglia disperata e impazienza, era stato doloroso e la paura di calcare troppo la mano si era annidata sempre in un angolino nascosto della sua mente. Aveva dovuto stanarlo poco a poco, in fondo, e qualsiasi cosa ne dicesse Yuuri, a volte era proprio Viktor a pensare di esserseli sognati, i suoi baci, le sue carezze, le sue dichiarazioni imbarazzate di cercarlo e di volerlo non come un idolo lontano ma come un compagno.

Poi i gemiti di Yuuri tornavano a riempire i suoi timpani in una bolla di calore, il suo corpo tenero era di nuovo premuto contro i suoi muscoli e la realtà, finalmente, tornava ad assumere i suoi contorni definiti.

«Cosa c’è, pensieroso porcellino mio?» soffiò all’improvviso contro le sue dita, riportando entrambi nell’acqua calda e vaporosa dell’onsen. Yuuri fissò prima le sue dita e poi le labbra grandi di Viktor, il modo in cui la punta della lingua spuntava fuori e le leccava, come se stesse davvero pregustandosi un piattino prelibato, e deglutì rumorosamente.

«Potrei farti male… ti avverto… potrei… insomma non so bene come fare per…» esordì in un filo di voce e l’incertezza tornò a colorare i suoi grandi occhi castani. Li teneva bassi, lasciando che il suo sguardo si facesse improvvisamente trascinare dalle paranoie più cupe: sarebbe stato all’altezza? Era sempre stato Viktor a guidarlo e non che non fosse tentato da tutta la prospettiva ma essere la parte dominante non gli sembrava un ruolo che gli si addicesse.

Lo sciabordare improvviso di acqua lo costrinse a riportare l’attenzione sul suo ragazzo, e prima che Yuuri potesse sorprendersi, scioccarsi o scandalizzarsi per quella mossa, Viktor aveva poggiato gomiti e braccia sul bordo della pozza e se ne restava sospeso sopra di lui con il corpo per metà fuori dall’acqua.

«È più semplice di quello che sembra, porcellino mio» gli sussurrò contro un orecchio, mentre Yuuri si azzardava a lanciare un’occhiata oltre la sua spalla, sulla sua schiena nuda che luccicava di miriadi di goccioline ben al di sopra del pelo dell’acqua. Tutta la sua schiena.

Viktor era osceno e un giorno di quelli lo avrebbe fatto morire d’infarto, sul serio.

«Fammi godere come faccio io con te».

Per l’appunto.

Yuuri si voltò, lanciandogli un’occhiata stralunata, e quello per tutta risposta sorrise – uno dei suoi sorrisetti fintamente candidi che lo rendevano ancora più osceno e bello di quanto già non fosse – e lo baciò piano, la bocca appena schiusa. Stava giocando con lui, quella sottospecie di cucciolo iperattivo tutto muscoli e sensualità esplosiva, e Yuuri… Yuuri sentì che forse avrebbe potuto provarci e persino farcela, se non teneva gli occhi troppo aperti e non continuava a ripetersi che era la prima volta che faceva un gesto del genere.

Le sue dita si arrampicarono piano lungo le vertebre di Viktor, un saltello indeciso dopo l’altro, fino a incontrare la curva tonda e perfetta delle sue natiche. Esitò: farlo… godere come Viktor faceva godere lui? Forse, molto forse, se si concentrava su cosa avrebbe provato lui al suo posto, in quel momento, avrebbe trovato per lo meno un piccolo appiglio da cui iniziare.

Lo sfiorò piano con un polpastrello, tentando la resistenza dei suoi muscoli con cautela prima di azzardarsi ad affondare la punta dell’indice con estrema delicatezza. E se lo faceva male? E se gli dava fastidio? E se…

Viktor rise piano, lasciandogli piano un bacio sul collo, prima che fosse la punta della sua lingua a percorrergli la giugulare in una carezza accennata e Yuuri lo prese come un incoraggiamento a continuare. Affondò l’indice fino alla nocca, lento, ritirandolo indietro e tornando a farsi avanti con quella stesa lentezza ricercata che Viktor usava su di lui ogni volta, solo per logorarlo fino a fargli invocare a gran voce qualcosa di più.

Viktor inarcò la schiena, affondando l’orlo affilato dei suoi denti nella sua spalla, e Yuuri provò a farsi più audace, lasciandosi intrappolare dal calore soffocante dei suoi muscoli, cercando di saggiare quel lato di lui che ancora non conosceva, per capire fin dove potesse spingersi.

«Porcellino mio… non avere paura, mi piace un po’ di violenza» mormorò Viktor contro la sua tempia e Yuuri sobbalzò, mentre le sue dita diventavano due e il ritmo stanco del suo polso prendeva un impeto diverso, i suoi polpastrelli che frugavano alla ricerca dei suoi punti deboli, del tocco diverso che avrebbe potuto farlo impazzire contro il suo collo.

E poi le sentì, le dita lunghe di Viktor che si stringevano attorno a lui, afferrando la sua erezione tesa e l’acqua bollente che la circondava. Sentì il suo pollice accarezzarlo dalla base alla punta, costringerlo a prodursi in un gemito basso e sofferente, mentre tremava la sua schiena, tremava la sua mano e lui provava a restare lucido, a cercare Viktor e tutto il piacere che avrebbe voluto dargli.

Lo trovò, insistendo un po’ di più, e fu la volta di Viktor di lasciarsi andare a un lamento bassissimo sulla sua guancia; toccò alla sua mano tremare appena mentre continuava a giocare a estenuarlo e nemmeno l’intralcio dell’acqua poteva fermarlo. Le dita di Yuuri dentro di lui erano tenere e discrete, inesperte e curiose proprio come lo era ancora lui, cercavano di indovinare a tentoni tutto quello che gli piaceva e ogni nervo che intercettavano era un bandolo di elettricità che gli faceva inarcare la schiena e lo faceva fremere più forte.

Non gli bastava ancora. Voleva di più, voleva tutto di Yuuri, voleva sentirlo scavargli dentro e poi intrappolarlo in un abbraccio, in cui sarebbe stato impossibile capire dove finiva uno e cominciava l’altro. Quel ragazzo troppo pulito ed entusiasta era il piccolo miracolo che aveva ridato vita alla sua arte stanca e persino fare l'amore, con lui, era un'esperienza che gli riempiva lo sguardo e il cuore di colori nuovi.

Mosse i fianchi, intrappolando le sue dita ancora una volta mentre l’acqua sfiorava la sua pelle troppo tesa e sensibile e «Mmmh… porcellino mio… possiamo passare al prossimo passo…» soffiargli contro le labbra. Yuuri sussultò piano, sfiorandogli le labbra in un bacio leggero, e ricambiò lo sguardo impaziente dei suoi occhi azzurri.

«Se per te va bene…» sussurrò Yuuri affannato, sfilando piano le dita, ma Viktor lo sorprese in un bacio possessivo, profondo, prima di staccarsi in un singulto acuto e lanciargli un’occhiata obliqua dall’alto in basso.

«Ti voglio dentro… Yuuri».

La bocca di Yuuri si spalancò in un’invocazione disperata, prima che riuscisse a fermarsi. Che non li avessero sentiti era un caso fortuito ma non aveva più la forza di volontà sufficiente a frenarsi, non mentre Viktor gli sussurrava tutta la sua voglia, sovrastandolo con l’imponenza di quel corpo atletico che lui aveva desiderato tante volte.

Si aggrappò alla sua nuca prima che potesse allontanarsi completamente, costringendolo in un bacio impaziente e affrettato, che sorprese Viktor e lo lasciò sospeso a ricambiare con ancora più irruenza, mentre con i palmi si puntellava sul bordo alle sue spalle e cominciava ad abbassarsi su di lui.

«Io… ma l’acqua non ti farà male…» lo richiamò Yuuri all’improvviso, le sue mani che scendevano a catturargli i fianchi sodi, quando lo avvertì premersi contro di lui con l’entusiasmo di chi sapeva benissimo cosa stava per fare. Da qualche parte dentro di lui Yuuri non si ritrovò geloso ma sospirò di sollievo: poteva ancora essere la sua guida, persino mentre era lui a muoverglisi dentro.

«E chi ti ha detto che sia una cosa brutta?» sorrise Viktor, facendogli l’occhiolino, e gli sfiorò il mento per spingerlo a guardarlo in faccia. E fu il suo volto la prima cosa che Yuuri vide e sentì, mentre il suo ragazzo lo inglobava un centimetro dopo l’altro in un abbraccio mozzafiato. Per la prima volta in vita sua sentì cosa significava essere dentro qualcun altro, essere dentro il suo Viktor, scavare con difficoltà nella sua carne calda e palpitante per andare più a fondo, fino a non sapere più cosa volesse dire essere separato da lui.

Il volto di Viktor era una maschera arrossata di eccitazione e compiacimento, tutto concentrato ad avvertire Yuuri e l’acqua che lo violavano in un calore ineguale, riempiendolo fin quando non poté più muoversi e il suo inguine rimase premuto forte contro l’interno morbido delle sue cosce. Erano lì, a respirarsi contro le guance, a toccarsi con affanno – le mani di Viktor di nuovo sulle sue spalle, le unghie di Yuuri incastrate nei suoi fianchi – a tentare la reciproca resistenza provando a non cedere troppo presto, non quando tutto stava diventando così meraviglioso.

Poi Viktor sorrise, un sorriso diabolico e malizioso, e si issò fino a strappargli un lamento scontento ma fu solo un istante. Tornò a calarsi con forza su di lui, strappando un brivido a entrambi e un «Vik…» a Yuuri, che gli fece inarcare la schiena in un arco perfetto.

Si sollevò di nuovo e «Vik…» lo sentì pregare e gli accarezzò la guancia, racchiudendola nel palmo della mano, mentre Yuuri si ancorava ai suoi fianchi, puntellava forte i talloni contro il fondale della pozza fino a farsi male e spingeva. Viktor era un vortice che, come in tutte le cose della loro vita, lo risucchiava e lui non doveva fare altro che seguirlo e accordarsi a quel movimento vorticante e prepotente. Il suo bacino, che lo schiacciava a terra, che impattava contro le sue ossa e lo faceva sobbalzare, era un nido caldo e soffocante in cui andare a rifugiarsi.

Era questo che sentiva Viktor quando gli entrava dentro? Anche lui sentiva il pulsare disperato del suo cuore? Anche lui incespicava nella stretta ferrea dei suoi muscoli, cercandola ancora e ancora, che gli facesse male purché non lo abbandonasse più?

«Vik…» lo chiamò ancora, sofferente, e lo vide mostrargli il petto nudo, umido d’acqua e di sudore. Si sporse, baciandolo poco sopra lo stomaco, alla base del collo e poi catturandogli un capezzolo fra le labbra, mentre Viktor si aggrappava alla sua nuca e cominciava a muoversi in un ondeggiare deciso, ricatturandolo senza dare il tempo a nessuno di loro due di avvertire la loro distanza.

Yuuri era sotto di lui, che spingeva, annaspava furiosamente per non separarsi, e lui lo voleva, rovente e durissimo. Voleva che affondasse fino a fargli male, fino a bruciare più dell’acqua calda, fino a toccarlo così a fondo da penetrargli anche il cuore. Lo sentiva ansimare sulla sua pelle, i suoi denti che lo graffiavano mentre ingoiava aria e «Vik…» sputava fuori, perdendosi un affondo dopo l’altro fra le sue natiche.

«Vik…» diceva Yuuri, mentre la sua mano incespicava nell’acqua e lo impugnava alla cieca, accarezzandolo con cura al ritmo netto e inesorabile dei suoi fianchi sopra di lui. E Viktor era pieno, di lui, della sua voce sottile e sforzata dal piacere, delle carezze premurose che gli solleticavano ogni centimetro di pelle la sua bocca e le sue dita riuscissero a raggiungere.

«Oh, Yuuri…» lo richiamò Viktor all’improvviso, afferrandogli forte le guance fra i palmi e costringendolo a fissarlo, mentre in una spinta più forte delle altre si calava completamente su di lui e lo teneva costretto nella contrazione spasmodica di tutti i suoi muscoli. Yuuri si bloccò, la testa inclinata all’indietro per fissarlo, per osservare l’espressione estatica dei suoi occhi azzurri, la curva oscenamente schiusa della sua bocca a cuore, le chiazze spaventosamente rosse sulla sua pelle chiara come panna.

«Guardami…» gli sussurrò in una preghiera che sapeva di un ordine disperato e Yuuri lo guardò, mentre sussultava sotto di lui, mentre Viktor roteava il bacino restandogli vicinissimo, mentre la sua mano sfregava più forte contro la sua pelle tesa. C’era solo calore ed elettricità attorno a loro, lo sfrigolare dei nervi tesi ogni volta che entravano in contatto e non c’era un solo istante in cui i loro corpi non fossero un unico coacervo scattante di muscoli e fiato rovente e sospiri.

Yuuri era dentro e in fondo, completamente intrappolato e stava per morire. Non trovava altra spiegazione al battito impazzito che minacciava di sfondargli timpani e cassa toracica, mentre quella specie di visione angelica lo cavalcava, affogandolo nel mare delle sue spinte e dei suoi sospiri. Era così bello essere dentro di lui, essere dentro il suo Viktor, condividere per un lungo, concitato istante il suo calore, il suo odore, il battito altrettanto impazzito del suo cuore.

«Vik…» miagolò, gli occhi che si riempivano di lacrime perché era tutto troppo. Perché stava per crollare e Viktor era così vicino ma non quanto lui. Non voleva essere sempre il primo a cedere ma il suo ragazzo gli rivolse un sorriso tenero, le dita affondate nelle ciocche umide dei suoi capelli, e gli baciò la punta del naso, prima di sussurrare affannato: «Vieni, Yuuri…».

Yuuri si lasciò andare in un gemito roco contro le sue labbra, il mondo che diventava bianco dietro le palpebre e il suo corpo che si rilasciava in un ultimo sussulto, liquefacendosi nel calore assoluto del suo ragazzo, spaccandosi nel tremito violento che lo squassava dalla nuca al ventre.

La sua mano esitò appena, nella perdita di coscienza dell’orgasmo, prima di tornare a sollecitarlo solerte ma a Viktor non servì nemmeno. Gli bastò sentire Yuuri venirgli dentro, gli bastò sentire come lo sporcava di lui e della sua voglia, seppellendosi completamente dentro di lui. Gli bastò l’espressione persa dei suoi occhi socchiusi e quelle labbra sottili che sillabavano senza voce il suo nome, per soffocarlo in una contrazione più prepotente delle altre e rilasciarsi fra le sue dita premurose in un sospiro stridulo e soddisfatto.

Lo baciò, mentre ancora la tensione si rilasciava in onde prepotenti sotto la sua pelle. Lo baciò senza nemmeno ricordare dove si trovassero e che giorno fosse. Lo baciò prima che Yuuri potesse aprire bocca e magari scusarsi per essere stato così veloce – non capiva quanto fosse _resistente_ – e lo sentì arrendersi dolcemente sotto il tocco della sua lingua.

Yuuri gli circondò la vita fra le braccia, tenendosi stretto a lui mentre Viktor si staccava dalla sua bocca e le sue mani riprendevano ad accarezzarlo con quella premura divertita che gli rivolgeva sempre in ogni singolo istante che condividevano insieme.

«Lo vedi che non era così difficile, porcellino mio?».

Yuuri sospirò, arrendendosi prima ancora di combattere a quell’osservazione di Viktor. Non aveva la forza di tenergli testa e tutto ciò che aveva provato, tutto ciò che aveva visto fare al suo ragazzo sembrava confermare che tanto male non se la fosse poi cavata.

«È perché ho un bravo allenatore… a quanto pare…» provò comunque a ribattere, sfiorandogli la schiena nuda in punta di dita. Viktor rise – una risata forse un po’ troppo alta, dovevano assolutamente uscire di lì – e gli lasciò un bacio per ogni guancia, prima di stringergliele entrambe fra le dita.

«Stai diventando impertinente… mi piace!» lo prese in giro, mentre i suoi occhi azzurri tornavano a colorarsi della solita luce fintamente ingenua. Il calore intenso che li aveva animati fino a quell’istante cominciava ad evaporare via dai loro corpi e piccoli brividi si inerpicavano sulle braccia e sulle spalle, mentre il dolore dei muscoli indolenziti ritornava ad occupare prepotente la periferia delle loro coscienze. Viktor però non dava segni di volersi muovere tanto velocemente: era così piacevole avere Yuuri ancora dentro di sé, essere completamente connesso al suo corpo, che non si sarebbe mosso di lì per tutto l’oro del mondo.

«Etciù».

«Oh no, porcellino mio, dobbiamo asciugarti al più presto o ti verrà un malanno!».

Ma per la salute di Katsuki Yuuri tutto il resto poteva passare in secondo piano.

Yuuri tuttavia lo strinse appena un altro po’, prima di posare un orecchio contro il suo petto e mormorare in un sussurro stanco: «Subito… solo… dammi solo un momento…».

Si sentiva stupidamente sentimentale e possessivo a fargli quella richiesta, ad aggrapparsi a lui dopo tutto quello che gli aveva appena concesso – essere lui a prenderselo; essere lui a provare il privilegio di trovarsi dentro Viktor e condividere quello spazio intimo e ristretto dove poteva persino azzardarsi a sentirsi tutt’uno con lui. Il battito del suo cuore che rallentava, tuttavia, sembrava ridare il ritmo anche al suo, riportarlo con i piedi per terra e convincerlo persino che poteva continuare a vivere separato da lui da chilometri e chilometri di mare e montagne.

«Prenditi tutto il tempo che vuoi, porcellino mio» lo richiamò col suo tono più basso e le sue braccia erano già attorno alle sue spalle mentre ricambiava il suo abbraccio. Gli lasciò un bacio lento sulla fronte, senza staccare le labbra, lasciando che i loro respiri si confondessero l’uno nell’altro, sempre più lenti e regolari.

Avevano sonno – le loro giornate erano state ugualmente intense per entrambi – cominciavano ad avere freddo e persino fame ma tutto finiva ricacciato in fondo, si perdeva sotto l’intreccio dei loro corpi esausti. Quando finalmente Viktor si staccò da lui, sempre il primo a saltare a su, gli tese la mano e se lo tirò contro in una mossa tanto energica che per un istante a Yuuri girò persino la testa.

L’istante dopo Viktor lo stava baciando di nuovo, un bacio lento e a fior di labbra che sembrò ridargli tutto l’equilibrio che aveva perso.

«Sei sicuro che posso dormire in camera tua?» sussurrò con un’incrinatura impercettibile nella sua voce sempre sicura ma Yuuri la intercettò comunque. E annuì, rivolgendogli il suo sorriso più largo e scintillante: «Sì che puoi, Vik».

Era difficile continuare a vivere, adesso che non condividevano più lo stesso spazio ogni momento delle loro giornate; adesso che incastrare le loro routine era diventato un complicato gioco di mosse e contromosse, degno di un gioco degli scacchi in cui i compatrioti di Viktor erano tanto formidabili.

Il punto, però, era che Viktor trovava sempre il modo di tornare – non importava quanto gli eventi congiurassero per tenerli lontani. E Yuuri… Yuuri era sempre lì ad aspettarlo, pronto a raccontargli qualcosa di nuovo nelle sue giornate, che di piatto non avevano più nulla.

La loro storia insieme, dopotutto, era appena cominciata.


End file.
